


Undone

by andrastes_grace



Series: Eye of the Hawk [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, War Crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrastes_grace/pseuds/andrastes_grace
Summary: Micro-prompt fic for tumblr for the word 'undone'.A brief look into Riza Hawkeye's life, and who she became.





	Undone

The needle stung her back as the words were carved.

Her duty, her secret.

She felt proud that her father trusted her, even as the silent tears fell.

 

Roy Mustang hadn’t changed much.  He still had that same awkward smile, and still didn’t quite know how talk to her. But he blushed when he told her about his dream.  She chose to trust him.

But a secret, once shared, can’t be taken back.

 

Ishval burned, and at the centre of Hell was the Flame Alchemist.  There was no blood on his hands.  No blood on her hands.  Neither of them were ever close enough to their victims for that.  The stains went deeper; carved into her as red as the array on her back.

Inside, she felt where her soul used to be, wishing her past could be undone.


End file.
